the_politicswikiaorg-20200214-history
The probable UK losses in a 1962 atomic war!
recoilless gun, one of the smallest nuclear weapons ever built. Author: US government DOD and/or DOE photograph.]] missile circa 1970s. Capable of firing a 15 kiloton nuclear warhead a distance of 120 km. Autorisation of the author: Complete correspondence.]] Soviet missile and bomb warheads #2mt #1.44mt #2.5mt #1mt #2.3mt #3mt #6mt #300kt #3mt #40kt #9.2kt #750kt #14kt #5kt #12kt #7kt #6kt #1kt Deaths, injured and serviours! #Dead- 53%. #Serious injuries- 12%. #Survivors- 35% ##Short-term survivors- 35%. ##Medium-term survivors- 30%. ##Long-term survivors- 25%. ##Those who survive long enough to die of old age- 10-20%. The assumed attack plans #Heavy conventional bombing. #Nuke priority targets. #Nuke secondary targets. #Nuke major cities. #Conquest if no surrender has already occurred. Targets by county and independent borough town Bedfordshire #Luton - 1x 14kt #Whipsnade zoo- 1x 5kt #Chicksands AFB - 1x 14kt #Luton Airport - 1x 14kt #Luton airfield - 1x 14kt Berkshire Bristol #Central Bristol- 1x 300kt #Bristol docks- 2 x 300 kt #Bristol port- 1 x 300 kt #Avonmouth -1 x 7kt #Avonmouth oil refinery- 1x 7kt #Avonmouth docks- 2x 14kt and 1x 7kt #St Andrew's road steel mill- 1x 7kt #St Andrew's road docks- 1x 7kt #Severnside trading estate- 1x 7kt Buckinghamshire Cambridgeshire Cheshire Cornwall #Torpoint docks- 1x 14kt #Saltash dock- 1x 14kt County Durham Cumberland Derbyshire #Sinfin Rolls-Royce engine plant-1x 14kt #Long Eaton- 1x 14kt Devon #Plymouth town center- 1x 300kt #Plymouth Millbay docks-2x 14kt #Plymouth submarine pens- 1x 14kt #Plymouth's Lord Nelson radio mast- 1x 7kt #Plymouth's 3 naval bases- 3 x300 KT, one on each base. #Plymouth harbour- 1x 14kt #Exeter- 1x 40kt #Exeter docks- 2x 40kt #Exeter navy base- 1x 14 kt #Exeter harbour- 1x 14 kt #Exeter city center- 1x 14 kt #Devonport docks- 2x 14kt #Devonport town centre- 1x 14kt Dorset Essex Gloucestershire Hampshire Herefordshire Hertfordshire Huntingdonshire #RAF Molesworth- 1x 14kt #RAF Upwood- 1x 14kt #RAF Mepal- 1x 14kt #RAF Alconbury- 1x 14kt Kent Lancashire Leicestershire City of Lincoln City of Cleethorpes City of Great Grimsby Kestivan Lindsey Boston and Holland Middlesex Norfolk Northamptonshire Northumberland Nottinghamshire Oxfordshire Rutland Shropshire Somerset Staffordshire Suffolk Surrey #Mitcham railway junction- 1x 5 kt. #Princess Royal Barracks, Deepcut- 1x 7kt. #Leatherhead- 1x 5kt. #Effingham railway junction- 1x 5kt. #Clapham railway junction- 1x 5kt. Sussex Warwickshire Westmorland Wiltshire #Swindon goods yard- 1x 5kt. #Swindon railway works- 2 x 7kt #Swindon town centere- 1x 7kt #RAF Lynham- 1x 7kt #Basil Hill Army Barracks- 1x 7kt #Basil Hill Barracks Royal Signals establishment- 1x 7kt #HMS Royal Arthur Royal Navy training establishment- 1x 7kt #Royal Naval Stores Depot Copenacre- 1x 7kt #The Wiltshire and Bath regional command post, who were stationed in the former underground aircraft factory and ammunition store at Hudswell Quarry in Hawthorn, Wiltshire- 2x 300kt Worcestershire City of York West Riding #Sheffield- 2x 300kt. #Sheffield Forgemasters steel works- 1x 5kt. #Doncaster-1x 300kt. #Doncaster steel mill- 1x 5kt. #Doncaster BR rail-works- 1x 7kt. #Barnsley-1x 40kt #Rotherham- 1x 40kt. #Wakefield- 2 x 40kt. #Huddersfield- 1x 40kt. #Leeds- 1x 300kt. #Bradford- 1x 300kt. #Todmorden- 1x 5kt. East Riding North Riding London County City of London #City of London- 1x 1.44MT and 2x 1MT. Borough of Hendon . Borough of Finchley . Borough of Uxbridge . Borough of Ealing . Borough of Kingston upon Thames . Borough of Greenwich Borough of East Ham Borough of West Ham Borough of Hendon City of Southampton City of Reading City of Croydon #Croydon-1x 7kt #Croydon east station and junction- 1x 7 kt. City of Southend City of Cambridge City of Oxford City of Birmingham #Birmingham 1 x 1.44 MT, 1x 750kt and 1 x 300 KT City of Wolverhampton #Wolverhamton - 1x 300 KT City of Coventry . City of Leicester City of Nottingham City of Derby #Derby- 1x 14kt City of Kingston upon Hull . City of Manchester City of Stockport City of Chester City of Southport City of Liverpool City of Birkenhead City of Middlesbrough City of Gateshead City of Sunderland City of Newcastle Upon Tyne Soke of Peterborough #RAF Wittering- 1x 14kt #Peterborough- 1x 5kt Caithness Sutherland Ross and Cromarty Inverness-shire #Fort George- 1x 5 kt Nairnshire Moray Banffshire #Banff- 1x 5kt #Buchan- 2x 5kt #Buchan Radar Center of Early Detection unit-1 2x 7kt Aberdeenshire Kincardineshire Angus Perthshire Argyll Bute Ayrshire Renfrewshire Dunbartonshire Stirlingshire Clackmannanshire Kinross-shire Fife East Lothian Midlothian West Lothian Lanarkshire #Motherwell- 1x5kt #Wishaw- 1x 5kt #Ravenscrage steel mill and blast furnaces- 1 x 7kt. #RAF Abbotsinch- 1x 7kt #Airdrie- 1x 5kt #Rutherglen- 1x 5kt Peeblesshire Selkirkshire Berwickshire Roxburghshire Dumfriesshire Kirkcudbrightshire Wigtownshire Zetland Orkney City of Edinburgh City of Glasgow #Glasgow Strathkelvin- 1x 7kt. #Rangers FC- 1x 5kt. #Celtic FC- 1x 5kt. #Glasgow Govan- 1x 7kt. #Kaverna dockyard-Glasgow- 1x 14kt. #Glasgow city center- 2x 300kt. #Glasgow docks- 2x 14kt. #Port of Glasgow harbour complex- 1x 14kt. #Govan docks- 1x 14kt. City of Dundee Monmouthshire #Newport, Gwent- 1x 14kt. #Neport, Gwent docks- 1x 14kt #Neport, Gwent container port- 1x 14kt #Neport, Gwent port- 1x 14kt #The Uskmouth power stations - 2x 7kt #Newport Steal works – 2 x 14kt #Newport Alexandra docks Newport – 1 x 14kt Glamorganshire #Penarth – 2 x 14kt. #MOD St Athan- 1x 14kt. #Rhymnet Valley- 1x 14kt. #Rhymney Merthyr Colliery- 1x 5kt. #Tower Coliery- 1x 5kt. #Barry Island dock- 1x 7kt. #The Woodham Brothers scrapyard, Barry Islan- 1x 7kt. #RAF Rhouse- 1x 14kt. #Brigend Steel Works- 1x 14kt. #Bridgend- 1x 5kt. City of Cardiff #Cardiff Airport – 1 x14kt #Cardiff city centre- 1 x 300kt. #Cardiff port- 1x 14kt. #Cardiff docks 2 x 14kt. Carmarthenshire Pembrokeshire Cardiganshire Brecknockshire #The Barracks, Brecon- 1x 7kt. Radnorshire Montgomeryshire Denbighshire Flintshire Merionethshire Caernarfonshire Anglesey City of Swansea #Swansea- 1x 300kt #Swansea port- 1x 14kt #Swansea docks- 2x 14kt #Swansea Airport- 1x 14kt Belfast City #Belfast port- 1x 24kt #Belfast docks- 1x 14kt #Belfast city center- 1x 14kt #Shots of Belfast ship yard, Belfast- 1x 14kt #Musgrove park trading estate and quay, Belfast- 1x 14kt County Antrim County Armagh County Down County Fermanagh County Londonderry County Tyrone . Isles of Scilly #Not nuked! Isles of Mann #Not nuked! Channel Isles #Not nuked! Overseas territories #The UK Military bases on Cyprus, Akrotiri and Dhekelia - 2x 7kt hit each. #British Indian Ocean Territory - UK military base on Diego Garcia - 2x 7kt #Hong Kong - 1 MT #Gibraltar - 40 KT The post-war population in the alternate UK . Category:Military Category:Atomic affairs Category:War Category:Atomic war Category:United Kingdom Category:Great Britain Category:UK Category:Cold War Category:Disasters Category:Wr Category:Nuclear warfare Category:Bro Category:Wrre